One Chance
by intaglios
Summary: one-shot she found him the the tub, naked. what will lead fom there? will they give this a chance?


A/n: i don't own any of this. I wanted this to be a one shot so it will be a one shot. Just that i'll be posting the same chapter with the updates. The one i posted last time will be in italics. so... on with the story and sorry if you dont like the idea.

_Hermione lay awake in bed. Her heart conflicting with her mind, her heart telling her to let Draco know how she felt, that she liked him, cared for him, a lot. But her mind was reminding her of all the time he called her a mudblood. ' Damn it!' She could not think anymore, she could not feel anymore. She needed to wash up, at the same time, she needed to clear her head. She got out of her king sized four-poster bed, pulled up the curtain that surrounded her bed and walked toward the head's bathroom. ' Draco and I are head boy and girl this year, that why we are nice to each other, nothing more. Just friends.' Hermione kept telling herself the same thing over and over again. But her heart told her otherwise. In her nightwear of a tank top and her under wear (minus the bra), she walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Not noticing a very naked Draco Malfoy in the bathtub soaking himself._

" _What are you doing here?" asking in a soft voice, clearly not wanting to startle Hermione. But still, Hermione jumped in shock and turned around to see who it was. And in the tub sat Draco Malfoy with his arms spreading across the sides. Every part and every inch of his body was thoroughly soaked, his white blonde hair all over the place. Hermione just stared at him, but at the same time, memorizing everything about him. She continued staring at him. No, she was staring into his eyes. His silver gray eyes were telling her something, as if to tell her what he was feeling inside. Not knowing that she was also doing the same thing to him. Finally, neither one could take it anymore and they broke their gaze on each other._

_Hermione blushed a light pink, clearly embarrassed. _

" _Sorry." She mumbled. " I should have known that you were in here, sorry about that." Then she turned around and started walking towards her room._

_Draco saw Hermione leaving. This was his chance. His chance to tell her how he felt for her since their 4th year. He knew he had to stop her. Stop her from walking out if the bathroom and most probably out of his life. Draco stepped out of the tub and walked towards Hermione._

" _Don't." Draco tried to stop her. But she kept on walking. Draco took only two strides and he was immediately behind Hermione. Without warning, he grabbed her from behind. Draco was dripping wet but he did not care. He felt her stiffen under his grip and she was shaking._

"_Shhh... Don't cry." Draco comforted her. He began to loosen his grip on her and turned her around._ Hermione turned her head away, refusing to look at him. Draco pulled her into a hug. Hermione's head laid on Draco's shoulder, she had never felt so much emotion before, and Draco's touch, made her feel so safe, make her feel so comforted, so loved. Draco lifted her chin with his hand so that he could look at her.

"Hermione, why won't you look at me?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"I'm scared." with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm scared that i cannot control what i feel. Its as if I'm going to blurt out what i feel anout you! What I feel about this! What I feel about us!" She sank into Draco's arms and started crying once more. "I love you. More and more each day. I know I'm not supposed to but i can't help it. Everything is such a mess!"

"I feel the same way too. Its alright."

"You do? You feel the same way?" Hermione finally lifted her head to look at Draco.

"Yes. I liked you since 4th year and I've never stopped.in fact, I liked you more and more. I could not express it because of all the people around us. My father, Voldermot, Potter and Weasly. Basically everyone else. I was not sure if you felt the same way" Draco got cut off by a tight embrace from Hermione.

"Be mine." It sounded more like a request from Draco.

"Draco... I already am." Hermione tip-toed to kiss Draco. It was a sweet soft ingering kiss. Hermione snaked her arms around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss. He wanted to peel her top off, slide his fingers under the silky weight of her breasts. He could see them, feel them taste them, and they were just the beginning of her female riches. There was a heat in her that made his whole body heavy with desire.

She watched him with admiring eyes, fascinated by his masculine grace, remembering the moments when she was kissing him and her fingertips had traced the full, thick veins just beneath his skin.

"Not here, the floors too cold." Draco agreed and brought her to his room.

Draco was standing so close that she could feel the rising heat in his wet body and breathe in an oddly familiar scent. A scent that haunted her every night. Then he bent over until he filled her world. Gently, coaxingly, he kissed the corners of her mouth. When the tip of his tongue traced the teeth pressed into her lower lip, she could not control the tiny iced-tipped shiver that went through her. His tongue slid between her lips, her teeth. The tender invasion of her mouth made it impossible for the temptation to stop. He savoured her slowly, the velvet texture of his tongue stroked her. All of his hunger and gentleness were condensed into a single kiss.

"Give us a chance. Just one chance." ha whispered. His voice caressing as his tongue. "I need you Hermione. I'm lost without you."

His honesty surprised Hermione. A wave of longing swept over her, drowning and lifting her up in the same rushing instant. She could not resist him any longer. She tried to say his name, but the only sound that she made was from deep within her throat, a cry of surrender and victory and passionate hunger. Hungry to feel the rough silk of his hair parting between her fingers.

The kiss was different this time, a possession that drank her response, filled her, seduced her with slow movements that spoke eloquently of male hunger and the moment when he would hold the center of her body as deeply and surely as he held her mouth. She gave herself to the fire of passion. To him.

He felt the heat spreading baneath her skin, the passion he hungered for since he saw her. With a smooth powerful movement, he lowered himself to the bed and lay beside her, pulling her against him.

She went with him, willingly, fitting herself perfectly against him as though for the thousandth time rather than the first. He held her, surrounding her, needing her with a force that shook him. He lifted his mouth from hers, measuring the depth of his need in the slicing pain of simply ending the kiss.

"Hermione, listen to me." his voice deep from the passion hat comsumed him. Kissing her after every word, unable to deny himself from her any longer. "I can stop if i have to. Now, but not later. You are too much to resist. Do you understand?" Hermione only nodded in agreement.

"I won't hurt you." He promised.

After the night filled with passion and love. Hermione laid down in Draco's bed to sleep. Draco was next to her. Holding her close. Happy to know that Hermione was finally his, his just before his life drifted away from him.

Hahas. The end. He was not supposed to die and they were supposed to have sex in the tub but i changed my mind... well... its over. This one shot has finall over. Now i can start on a new one. Similar to this one but not so... anyways... reviews are greatly welcomed!!! )))


End file.
